Have all of me
by adstyle17
Summary: Hermione has a terrible secret that is embarrassing beyond belief, can Luna, Hermione's dream girl, convince her she isn't weird and that she till wants to give her all of her. Rated M, lesbian sex and futanari. Don't like, don't read.
An; some friends made me write this after finding out I write femslash fanfiction and took my stories way out of context. So here is my first ever smut scene it includes lesbian sex, futanari sex. This is set in Hermione's sixth year so both girls are of age. Okay enjoy and still review this.

Have all of me

Bl _oody Neville, spilt his potion all down me. God knows what it was' Hermione thinks to herself in the mirror. She was scrubbing at her damp clothes as even magic was proving difficult to rid the huge green stain on her blouse. She loved Neville, he was a great friend but that Hermione thought sometimes maybe the Muggle life would suit him more. Magic was not always his greatest ally._

 _She had been cleaning her clothes for the last ten minutes of in just her bra and knickers. She didn't think anyone would come in the second year bathroom at all, especially at this time of day. Another annoyance about this was that she was MISSING her lunch. She wanted to tuck into a nice panini or wrap, maybe catch some light reading and above all talk to the beautiful blonde-haired Ravenclaw named Luna. But instead she was standing in a lousy bathroom nobody ever goes to ( for good reason), starving hungry, working like a Trojan to rid the horrible mess off of her uniform._

 _"What was this potion, it's harder to remove than troll bogeys?" Hermione said to herself. Neville had just come from a detention with Snape and was delivering his 'potion' to Snape's office. Hermione was returning potion ingredients to the store cupboard. As she came out and Neville came by with his potion they collided and her lap was covered in thick, sticky, gloopy, green slime. The guy apologised profusely and Hermione forgave him but she was still more than annoyed at this terrible inconvenience._

 _Hermione finished up at the sink. She held her clothes up and dried them with a quick spell. Satisfied with her work, she starts to put her uniform back on until she stops in thought._

 _'I'm in an empty bathroom that nobody goes to, in only my underwear and have time to myself. I'm gonna take advantage of this.'_

 _This was the rare occasion that Hermione decided to be extra bold. She backed her way into a cubicle, closed the door and sat down on the toilet. With a few tentative breaths of hesitation that she quickly swept away, she slowly started to reach to her kinickers. Slowly she hooks her fingers into her underwear and slips it down, past her waist and over her knees before it was left to bunch up at her feet._

 _Hermione didn't have too many secrets, especially embarrassing private ones. She was pretty open about who she his to everyone and even more so to her close friends. But the one thing she would rather nobody know about, the most unusually and unnatural thing nobody wants to tell anyone about and the thing nobody could possibly understand or even support her with. This secret was currently on show and starting to spring to attention at Hermione's new sexual activities._

 _Hermione has a cock. A very sizeable one too that any male would be proud of. Standing at nine inches long and a girth of four inches. Supported by two golf ball sized testicles dangling underneath. Something only magic could conceal, and that's when it's flaccid. A side effect of the polyjuice potion that turned her into a human-sized cat a few years ago. Apparently Bulstrode's cat was a boy so she took the half physical form of him, including his genitalia, but as the potion wore off the cat features receded into human ones again. All except her male genitalia, it became permanent with only managing to change into a human cock rather than Hermione's natural female genitalia. It was magically and surgically irreversible. Hermione eventually grew to accept it but to tell people about it was never on the cards and will not be for a long while._

 _Already at half-mast, she clutched her member at the base and slowly started stroking up and down the length of her cock. Before long she built up a rhythm and leant her head back. She released a long moan that would make her close her eyes and stroke harder and faster. Images came flying into her head. A silky, dreamy voice. The feel of sugary sweet lips on hers. On her breasts and between her legs. Delicate fingers teasing and stroking her cock. A luscious mouth devouring the huge member far past the gag reflex. A tight pussy encasing her cock as she plunged into the deep recesses of a virginal love canal._

 _This was when she sped up her pumping to a max, face contorting in almost a pained expression, her movements causing loud smacking noises and her mouth blurting out giant moans of pleasure. Soon she reached her climax, spraying her mess onto the door and floor of the cubicle. After a minute or so her climax stopped and she started wiping up her mess._

 _She was almost done when a voice she was more than familiar with so need from the bathroom door._

 _"Hermione, you were not at lunch, are you feeling OK, did those twirly gobbaworms make you feel overly nauseous?"_

 _'Crap. Luna. For all the people who could've caught me why did it have to be her? She cannot find out. Get rid of her Hermione.'_

 _"Erm, no Luna, I'm fine. I will be out shortly." Hermione replied as nonsuspicious as possible._

 _"You've been in here for fifteen minutes Hermione, you are not constipated are you. I have Dad's special powder for that if you need it."_

 _"Luna! You are not helping" Hermione exclaimed in embarrassment, would she prefer being caught constipated or with her pants down. Neither really but her member was the overhauling variable. "I think...I think I've gotten over the worst of it. Must've been something I've eaten."_

 _"You know you can't lie to me Hermione, you always shriek in protest when you lie to me."_

 _'Why does Luna have to know me so well?' Hermione thought, looking to the ceiling for a saviour. "I will be fine Luna! Please just go outside and wait for me."_

 _Not hearing a reply Hermione assumed she had quietly left like how she came in. She let out a breath and finally began pulling her knickers up._

 _"Hermione, why are your school clothes by the sink?" Luna asked._

 _Hermione jumped and gasped. "Luna! Please just go!"_

 _"Are you wearing clothes at all? I mean I wouldn't blame you for going full nude, it's quite refreshing, but it isn't a thing that you particularly tend to do."_

 _"I was washing them. Neville spilt a potion on me. Now just give me my clothes and just leave properly this time." Hermione ordered._

 _Bad, bad choice of words. When Hermione told her to pass her clothes most people would toss it over the cubicle to her, but Luna would undoubtedly misinterpret that as "walk in and hand me my clothes". Hermione realised her mistake too late when the door opened the other side and Luna was on the other side, Hermione's clothes in her arms._

 _It took a lot to surprise Luna and already knowing Hermione had no proper clothes on she was not surprised to see a scantily clad Hermione before her. What did surprise her was the unusual body part that should not be on the female human body._

 _Hermione screamed and rushed to cover her private area up. ' Why didn't I lock the goddamn door?'_

 _Luna's eyes were wide, a rare sight, and her mouth agape. Hermione was covered in a dark full body flush that resembled a human-sized beetroot. 'Why does all the weird and awkward things happen to me in this damn bathroom?'_

 _Hermione wanted to crawl up and die. Reverse the clock ten minutes and decide not to relieve herself and go grab lunch instead. Luna's unmoving, mute form was not an encouraging sign. Hermione was direly hoping this wasn't the end of their friendship, it was surely the end of her dignity._

 _Finally Luna found her voice. " Wow. Hermione, did you know you have a males penis?"_

 _Hermione shrunk even more into the seat and replied in a whisper. "Yes Luna."_

 _"Did you always have that?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"How did it get so big?"_

 _"LUNA!" Hermione was on the verge of an emotional breakdown and the tears finally started falling._

 _Luna stopped staring and moved slowly and carefully towards her. Hermione tried to shrink further but Luna just reached out. She clasped her wrist lightly and bent down to her level._

 _"Look at me Hermione."_

 _Hermione did not move. She just kept on crying._

 _"Hermione look at me!" Luna stated much firmer._

 _She looked up this time._

 _"You are beautiful." Luna told her sincerely._

 _Hermione would not believe her. She shook her head and looked away again. "No, I can't be. And now that you know I will lose you as a friend forever, everyone will know and my life will be much more of a laughing stock than it already is. They'll say 'That's the good-for-nothing, Mudblood, knowitall that lives in the library and has no social life at all. Oh and did you know she is a tranny.'"_

 _Luna normally had the words for comfort that Hermione always craved when she got upset, but then again not to extremes like this. This time Luna couldn't express the same vocabulary to convince her she was wrong. She WAS wrong but it is a hard thing to prove._

 _"You will be fine Mione. I won't ever leave."_

 _"Yes. You will."_

 _"No I won't"._

 _" Prove it." Hermione told her._

 _"I'm here right now aren't I?"_

 _"In pity. In an attempt to be the most caring person you always are but then you will drift away from me, distance yourself, avoid me and finally leave me. You just don't know it."_

 _"I know that won't happen." Luna assured._

 _"Prove it to me."_

 _And she did. She incredibly boldly and unexpectedly smashed her lips to Hermione's, sat on her lap and started softly stroking Hermione's now flaccid cock._

 _Hermione's eyes started off the size of saucers before they receded and her eyes closed. She kissed back and her hands almost ravenously groped Luna's waist and breast. Luna deepened the kiss and they instantly started battling tongues. Hermione grew even more adventurous with her hands; reaching underneath Luna's shirt and caressing her bum. Luna was now full out pumping her cock firmly and slowly, getting it fully erect._

 _When breathing became a necessity they both broke apart their lips and stopped their movements._

 _"Wha-what are you doing?" Hermione breathlessly asked._

 _"Proving to you I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"But-"_

 _"I'm not going anywhere because you don't repulse me, make me creeped out or become a burden to me. This is unusual yes, but it's not wrong. Not to me. It doesn't change how attractive you are, doesn't make you a bad person and it most certainly doesn't change any feelings I feel for you. Well, almost. It does change one thing. I'm even more attracted to you now than I was before." Luna confessed with a sultry smile._

 _"I...I...like you too. More than like you. I have very deep feelings for you. If it wasn't for this thing" Hermione points at her still erect member. "I would've said something a while ago."_

 _"You should've anyway."_

 _"I know. But what now?"_

 _Luna smiled sexily at her. "We finish off what we started of course."_

 _Luna resumed her pumping and leans in to recapture Hermione's lips. Hermione moaned into her mouth as Luna increased her pace. Hermione cups Luna's pert bum in her hands and caresses both cheeks roughly._

 _Luna eventually moved her lips from Hermione's to trace a path to Hermione's neck. She wraps her arms around her neck and nibbles at the sensitive skin. Hermione's hands made their way to Luna's shirt. She starts unbuttoning the shirt very slowly, revealing a tiny but more of Luna's Aphrodite-like body. The shirt revealed her cute B-cup breasts concealed into a pretty pink and black bra. Her pale skin like moonlight to Hermione's eyes, no wonder she was named Luna. When all the buttons were undone Luna took back her arms and removed the clothing from her body entirely._

 _Hermione started kissing the parts of Luna's chest that were not covered and when she was sure she had no more spots left unvisited she reached behind Luna's bra, expertly unclipping the clasp. Luna held both her hands to the bra cups so that the straps fell away and most of her cleavage was on show but the nipples and areolas still hidden. Hermione took in the beauty of the girl in her lap before pleading with her eyes to see more. Luna chuckled and dropped her hands, revealing her light pink nipples._

 _Hermione was in a trance, premature boy style. Luna physically closed Hermione's mouth for her and tipped her chin up so she was staring into her cerulean eyes. Luna smirked cheekily and stuck her finger in Hermione's mouth forcing her to open it up wide. Then Luna's other hand gripped the back of the brunette's head and pulled her in. When Hermione saw the direction Luna was taking her in she knew what was expected of her._

 _Hermione wrapped her lips around Luna's left nipple, lightly flicking it with her tongue and sucking. Luna moaned and gripped her tighter. Hermione sucked in more breast until the areolas completely disappeared into her mouth. Hermione suckled, licked and even nibbled to her hearts content, before she switched to her right nipple. Luna returned one hand to Hermione's penis whilst the other held her head to her breast._

 _It was when Luna started humping her through her trousers that Hermione lost all patience and moved her hand to the front of Luna's bottoms. Hermione unzipped it and started peeling it away. Travelling past her pert bum, hips and thighs. Luna moved her legs so the trousers could slide off of her and onto the floor. Hermione made quick work on repeating the action with Luna's underwear too. Luna now sat naked upon Hermione's body. Luna placed her attention on removing Hermione's bra as the brunette suckled at the skin over her collar bone. Both girls were now bare open to whoever could walk in and spot them but neither girl could find the sensibility amongst all the hormones and arousal._

 _Luna kissed Hermione again and rubbed herself on Hermione's lap. Hermione's cock had been left erect and unattended for too long and Luna solved this by once again grabbing the width of her member and recommencing her strokes._

 _Luna decided to move things along and slid off of Hermione to the floor. Before Hermione could question her, she parted Hermione's legs and positioned herself between them. Hermione looked longingly at Luna's smiling face between her legs. Tantalisingly slowly she reached for the cock, using both hands to rub and massage the huge length and girth. She then leaned in until her mouth was millimetres from the tip. Hermione could see the teasing look and glared so intensely annoyed that Luna almost thought she was about to break out into a rant, completely naked and with all the pacing back and forth. It was way too amusing but she knew she should relieve her of the wait as soon as possible. She stuck out her tongue and licked up and down the side of Hermione's cock, licking over the bell and slit before returning to the underside._

 _For the first time, someone other than Hermione herself was showing her cock some attention, and it was the first time that it had felt the warm, moist sensation that only a mouth could offer. Hermione went from fire and brimstone to heavens gate in a span of ten minutes._

 _Luna tired of purely licking and engulfed the entire head into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it and sucking. Hermione released a loud moan and hissed. Luna took another couple of inches and started to bob up and down on the length. Hermione held her there and started to mimic her movements with her hips. As Luna bobbed up, Hermione pulled back and when Luna sank down, Hermione thrusted forward. Luna eventually got over six inches into her mouth before her gag reflex fought against the intrusion. They sped up and built a consistent rhythm. Hermione soon began using two hands to hold Luna's head there and Luna rubbed her testicles with her free hands. Luna was bobbing at maximum speed and likewise was Hermione. Hermione literally did not have time to breath so she held it in along with the tightening of her ball sack. A warm sensation became boiling and frothing inside her and she knew her climax was going to be the biggest of all time._

 _Luna noticed the change in Hermione's breathing pattern and knew she was close. With one final feat of strength and determination, she bobbed once again only this time engulfing the whole nine inches. Hermione shrieked in pleasure and held Luna's face down, burying her nose into her crotch and not letting her up._

 _Within moments of this, Hermione's climax reached its release and her thick seed began spurting down Luna's throat. Luna was beginning to turn red from lack of oxygen but Hermione kept her grounded until the final twitch. When the last of her orgasm subsided, Hermione released Luna from her crotch and she let it drop out, a string of saliva stretching from the tip of the cock to her mouth. Hermione collapsed back onto the seat and panted as Luna kissed along her belly and waist._

 _Hermione pulled Luna up her body and brought her to eye level before kissing her passionately. Luna grinned into the kiss as she once again sat on Hermione's lap. When Hermione broke the kiss again, Luna spoke for the first time in what felt a very long while but was only minutes ago. "Did Hermione like that?"_

 _Hermione batted her eyes and stared incredulously. "Seriously? You just asked that? Luna, I literally could not breath and my nerves are shot. It was fucking incredible."_

" _I enjoyed that too. Shame I didn't get the chance to taste you but you were preoccupied with climaxing down my throat at the time so never mind." Luna told her._

 _Hermione shuddered at the uncharacteristic dirty talk she was having with Luna and pulled her back in for a chaste kiss._

" _Right, it's your turn." Hermione told her._

" _You don't need to go down on me, I'm here to prove to you I'm staying put not the other way round."_

" _Luna. I am going to part your legs, stick my brainy head between them and lick and suck you til you're a puddle in my hands. Got it." Hermione ordered._

 _Luna giggled and got off Hermione's lap. Hermione quickly stood up, spun her round and pushed her so she was the one sitting. Hermione then bent to her haunches and gripped Luna's knees. With a quick and strong tug she pried both legs open revealing Luna's pink sensitive folds. Hermione traced the outline of Luna's labia with her index finger, admiring the beauty of Luna's love canal. Hermione stuck her head between Luna's thighs and looked intently at Luna, asking for permission she knew she had already. Seeing the short nod, Hermione stuck her tongue out and flicked the pussy with it._

 _Luna felt a shot of electricity from her pussy. Hermione continued her licking, licking round the labia and sucking when she reached Luna's hood. Luna began to cry out in a symphony Hermione loved, urging her to increase the pressure and move to Luna's entrance. Luna clawed at the back of Hermione's head, unintentionally tugging her hair in her passion. Hermione couldn't give a damn though, keeping eye contact with the blonde she engulfed the entirety of Luna's pussy and sucked hard._

 _Luna shouted out, probably gaining the attention of all the students or professors wandering the corridor at that time. Hermione reached up and fondled Luna's breasts, not relinquishing her from her mouth for even a second. Luna no longer had control over her volume and began crying earnestly._

 _Hermione let her loose before quickly flicking her clitorus with thumb, then she began licking Luna's hole. She delved deeper and deeper until her face was buried in blissful warmth. As soon as she increased the pace on Luna's clitorus, Luna reached her peak. She shuddered hard, tensed up and screwed her eyes tight shut. Hermione gripped her bum cheeks and held her tight, wanting to feel Luna's orgasm filtering into her mouth. Luna screamed Hermione's name before coming to the end of her orgasm._

 _Hermione pulled reluctantly away from Luna's core and smiled up at her, white juices smothered around her mouth. Luna drew Hermione up her body and tasted her juices emanating in and around her mouth. When Hermione was clean of Luna's release, Luna lavished her mouth with hers._

 _After a minute of passionate tongue battling, Hermione pulled away. She looked down at her fingers, picking at her nails nervously. Luna sensed the change in mood and resented it indefinitely. "Hermione, what is it?"_

" _Well, I'm sorta liking this too much. Whatever...we...are now, I don't want to ruin it or go too fast. But I simply cannot just stop now, I know I have to but I can't. I need you fully. I need all of you. I wish to go the distance right here right now. But just tell me it's too soon and we should wait, and I'll stop it here."_

 _Luna nodded and answered her question by kissing her deeply and lovingly. Hermione melted into the kiss and held the blonde close._

 _Suddenly, with an incredible feat of strength, Hermione lifted Luna up and carried her by her legs. Luna had no choice but to wrap her legs around Hermione's waist and clutch her around the neck. Hermione backs them up against the cubicle wall._

 _Luna could feel the length of meat rubbing between her thighs so she reached for it and brought it to full hardness. Hermione finally broke their kiss and moved to her pulse point. "I so want you right now."_

 _Luna then guided Hermione to her pussy and replied. "Then have all of me."_

 _Hermione looked into her eyes, searching them for any sign that she wasn't completely ok with this but seeing none. She reached down and positioned her nine inch cock at Luna's entrance._

 _She gave small, mini thrusts to test the lubrication before slowly, ever so slowly, entering her member into Luna. Hermione did not remove her eyes from Luna's the entire time._

 _The bulbous head popped in first followed by another two inches of girl-cock meat. Then she met the barrier. Hermione leaned in to kiss her softly. "Last chance. If you don't want this don't let me take you."_

 _Luna gave her the most serious look she ever gave anybody. "I wouldn't want it to be anyone but you. So take me, now."_

 _Hermione kissed her again and pulled her length out an inch before thrusting sharply past her barrier. Luna groaned and tensed as Hermione waited for the signal to continue. Luna nodded and Hermione quickly buried her length to the hilt._

 _Hermione just lost her virginity to the love of her life in the second year girls bathroom. Maybe Neville spilling that potion was actually not a bad thing._

 _Hermione slowly began pumping herself in and out of Luna, withdrawing all but the last inch before thrusting fully back into her. Luna rocked her hips to get a friction onto her g-spot and rode as much of Hermione's thrusts as she could._

 _Hermione picked up the pace as Luna's tight canal started loosening up. Her large testicles hammered against Luna's crotch. Luna leaned her head back, letting it hang to the side. Hermione gripped Luna's arse._

" _Her-Her-Hermio...ne...are you...fertile?"_

" _I...have no...idea."_

" _I...heard that...naturally...testicles are...only...for...fertility. So if...you...have them...it must mean...you are fertile." Luna told her._

" _Ok...then...you want me to...pull out...before i...finish?" Hermione asked._

" _If you wouldn't mind."_

" _Yeah. I totally agree."_

 _Their bodies were a blur as they reached their top speed together. Sounds of smacking, moisture and banging against the wall was filling up the bathroom and probably a third of the castle. How nobody had caught them yet was a complete mystery._

 _Their bodies were completely drenched in sweat and love making juices. Then out of the blue, Luna began to scream out in euphoria. Her pitch rapidly switching between low and high._

" _Hermione, I'm…"_

" _I know Luna, I know, I am too."_

" _Pull out."_

 _Hermione took her whole length out and as soon as it did the most potent and thick orgasm Hermione ever had began spraying all over the front of Luna: covering her chest, belly, sides, shoulders and neck. Luna was too caught up with her own release to notice._

 _When both girls orgasms subsided, Hermione untangled Luna's legs from around her waist and they both embraced. Completely wrapped around each other, it took them a while to recover but when they did they both looked deeply into the other girls eyes._

" _We just did that." Hermione told her. "It wasn't my imagination, we had sex just now right?"_

" _No dream could give that much feeling and pleasure." Luna answered._

" _I cannot believe it. I thought you wouldn't want me as a girl at all, never mind the added addition. This is actually happening." Hermione confessed._

 _Luna kissed her, pouring her love into it. Hermione kissed back. This time when they pulled apart Luna whispered onto her lips. "This was always going to happen, no matter what your anatomy or gender"_

" _So, are we together now? Please tell me we are, I so wanna be with you." Hermione asked._

" _I wouldn't have given you my virtue otherwise. I wanna be with you too." Luna told her._

 _That sent a grin to Hermione's face and she proceeded to ravish her mouth. They kissed back and forth before Hermione gasped. "I think I love you." Luna smiled and kissed her once. "I love you too"._

 _Both girls noted their current state and giggled, beginning to gather their clothes together and dressing into them. When they were fully dressed and they looked much less disheveled, they took each other's hand and left. Hermione entered single, virgin and different and came out with the girl of her dreams by her side and she had never been happier._

 _Unbeknownst to them, a third party had witnessed their erotic display and retreated back into the cubicle._

 _It was there that ghostly moans could be heard throughout the afternoon, evening and night coming from the second year bathroom._

 _Moaning Myrtle finally screamed and the noises ceased. "That was the best orgasm ever."_


End file.
